Oral drug dispensing devices are commonplace today in use for dispensing oral drugs in accordance with a dosage regime.
As such, patients can essentially self-medicate under the guidance or supervision of the drug dispensing device.
However, problems exist with such arrangements in that certain patients, such as recalcitrant children, depressed patients or the like, may not consume such dispensed drugs and, for example, only dispense the drug from the dispensing device to satisfy drug dispensing monitoring requirements but not necessarily consume the dispensed drug.
The present invention seeks to provide a system and method for oral drug dosage medicament regime adherence monitoring, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.